


super simple fried rice

by sigmaufo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Recipe, rice recipe, this is a recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo
Summary: this is a recipe for some pretty easy fried rice. is it super good? probably not. but if you only have rice and a few other ingredients, here's how to whip up something a step above eating a bowl of plain rice for a meal.
Kudos: 7





	super simple fried rice

real easy fried rice: from me

ingredients  
\- rice (as much as you want)  
\- an egg or two (again, amount of egg is what you decide)  
\- cooking oil, any flavor is fine  
\- garlic (i typically use 3-4 cloves for one serving but if you dont like that much, use less. you can use whatever you typically use to flavor the oil, like green onions or shallots if you want. i use garlic because i have it on hand and its easy to chop up)  
\- some spices  
\- salt  
\- soy sauce  
\- butter  
\- some veggies or spam, whatever you'd like to add, but you can eat this without any additions either.

instructions  
1\. chop up your garlic + whatever else you're putting in the oil. pour a little bit of oil in the pan, and then throw your garlic in alongside your spices. i don't really have many recommendations for spices, i usually use onion powder and some powdered ginger but im sure there are a lot of things that could work. cook at whatever heat you want, i usually do it at like. medium low  
2\. while you wait for everything in the oil to get fragrant, get your rice ready. using day-old rice is often recommended, but if you're looking up to spice up some regular hot rice i've done it before and its really not that bad. if you want, you can separate your eggs and cover your rice in yolk. i usually dont do this because im lazy  
3\. once your oil gets a little sizzley and smells tasty, add in a splash of soysauce and a little salt. add in your rice and start stirring everything together until your rice gets coated in the oil-soysauce mix.  
4\. add in your egg whites if you separated out the yolks to cover your rice, or if you didnt do that just crack in the eggs now. mix it in with the rice until cooked. at this point, you can probably put in whatever add ons you want. if things start burning, add some butter to prevent that from happening.  
5\. once you have a fairly fancy and fully cooked pan of fried rice, wait for it to cool before moving to a bowl or just eating right out of the pan like a beast.

other notes  
\- i usually cook this on a nonstick pan with a wooden eating spoon. i dont really use any other utensils for this, in order to avoid dishwork.  
\- this isnt really "fried rice" as much as it is vaguely seasoned rice cooked in a pan. if you want actually good fried rice order takeout

\- if you dont want to whip out a pan, putting some soy sauce and sesame oil over rice is also viable. if you're okay with whipping out a pan but dont want to make the whole shebang fry an egg and put it on top of soy sauce sesame oil rice. itll be good.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im trying to see how quickly i get banned if you want to seem me make actual creative work follow me on twitter @sigmaufo thanks


End file.
